


One Last Time

by Jormus



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Intrepid reporters, The news must go on, Weirdmageddon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jormus/pseuds/Jormus
Summary: I was really impressed by the fact that Shandra was up in the Fearamid reporting, so here's a story about how she got there.





	One Last Time

Shandra Jimenez watched as an eyebat carried off another horrified looking statue. The Weirdmageddon had been going on for what she was calling 4 days now. There was no way to know for sure, so she was just counting the number of times she had slept.

She glanced back at her cameraman, John, who was waiting tensely behind her.

“You can still back out. We both know this is a suicide mission.”

He shook his head, a mix of fear and determination in his eyes.

“As you always say, ‘the news must go on!’”

She gave him an incredulous look.

“I’m pretty sure that’s not what I said… but that’s the spirit?”

There was a loud shriek from the west.

“Quick get down, it’s coming.”

They both hid behind the bushes as the pterodactyl came into sight. The flying dinosaur circled above them once or twice before diving down to land by the nachos that she had salvaged from the mall.

As it opened its beak to eat them, Shandra charged out from the bushes and jumped onto its back. In a swift motion she wrapped her legs around it and pulled the heavy chain that had been hidden under the nachos up into the dinosaur’s beak. It let out a squawk of surprise and tried to shake the chain off but she kept a tight grip on it. The dinosaur took off in a panic and John leap on behind her a second before it left the ground.

The pterodactyl rapidly gained altitude, flying erratically as it tried to throw off its unwelcome passengers. Shandra yanked the chain hard to the left, forcing it to turn toward the Fearamid.

They were almost there when a jet of red light shot by them. An eyebat.

“Come on,” She muttered threw gritted teeth, guiding the pterodactyl toward an opening in the side of the structure.

The dinosaur crashed headfirst just below the opening catapulting the two newscasters into the structure. There was a distinct whir-crackle noise as the eyebat turned it to stone.

Shandra managed to roll and come up on her feet, John, on the other hand did a really hard face-plant. She hurried over and helped him up.

“Are you okay?”

They were cut off by another ray of red light shooting by them.

“Run!” Shandra yelled.

They picked a random corridor and took several turns as they tried to throw off their pursuer.

Suddenly, Shandra skidded to a halt. Before them was a large open room. Inside were Bill and his minions and on the backside of the room, in front of a red glass window, was a throne made of the captured townsfolk. Every once in a while one would unfreeze, stare at their surroundings with horror and then refreeze in a new position.

Shandra swallowed, she was not ready for this.

She was shaken out of her horrified stupor by the distant flapping of an eyebat. They didn’t have much time left.

She turned her back to the throne and signaled for the cameraman to stand opposite to her.

The sounds of the eyebats were getting nearer. She and John exchanged a grim, determined nod.

She gave the signal and she was on the air.

“I’m Shandra Jimenez reporting to you live…”

**Author's Note:**

> I created this one way back, but forgot to put it on here.


End file.
